Boss Training
by Lord Mocha
Summary: All hope was lost. The shinobi forces had no choice but to send their only hope...Konohamaru Sarutobi? Konohamaru trains Naruto. Time travel story.
1. Prolouge

_Authors note :- This is a time-travel fic, but rather than having one of the main characters travel back, I chose someone who I don't think has been done before._

 _Since I couldn't find the canon names of Konohamaru's parents, I nicked them from Pudgypudge's story The Melt ( story id- /s/4057805/1/The-Melt ). Thanks Pudgypudge, I owe you one._

 _I don't own Naruto ._

 _._

 _._

 _._ **Prologue  
**

The whimpers of the injured and the cries of the bereaved echoed around the ruins of what had once been the mightiest village in the Elemental Nations. Standing on the pile of rubble that had once been the Hokage Tower, Konohamaru looked out over the miles of burning ash and embers that had once been the forest that had surrounded Konoha. Beyond the ashes, the forces arrayed against Konoha were barely visible as movement on the horizon. Shaking his head, Konohamaru descended from the vantage point, cursing his lack of depth-perception and his missing arm. Reaching the ground, he moved through the severely-depleted ranks of Shinobi, reaching the room where a familiar figure lay.

"Rokudaime-sama, you were right. They are gathering again."

The bandaged man on the bed nodded, then struggled to sit up. Konohamaru helped him, his eye once again refusing to focus on the stumps that had once been both arms and a leg

"I assume we cannot win Konohamaru."

Konohamaru nodded at the quiet statement. "We've lost, Boss, we have less than a dozen shinobi capable of fighting, three dozen if you count partials such as myself and even then us partial can't fight that well. They have _another_ damned army. For every one we kill five more take their place."

"And I cannot use the Raiton-rasenshuriken again." The Hokage said with a sigh. "We cannot win this one. We… have no choice."

"You will go back?"

"No, I cannot." The Hokage said quietly. "I need to stay here, to die, in order to perform the jutsu. I am not the one to perform this mission…"

For a moment, Konohamaru froze, unwilling to understand, unwilling to accept the facts.

"But Boss…"

"I know." The Hokage said, smiling underneath his bandages. "I have suspected for almost a year that it might come to this, that's why I had you do all that research, why I taught you all the techniques I know, even Sage Mode and the Hiraishin. I did it so that you can teach me."

Konohamaru blinked as his vision blurred. Ignoring the tears trickling down his cheek, he lowered himself into a full formal prostration.

"Rokudaime Hokage Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto… I accept the mission you have given me and I swear that I shall complete it."

Naruto nodded. "Then it is time. We need to move now."

"We shall buy as much time as we can, Hokage." Temari said, her face unsmiling. Naruto nodded.

"If this works, all of this shall never have been for any of us, except one."

"He's the only one who can do it." Temari said, bowing to Konohamaru. "It is a shame that none of your sensei's survived, but we use what we have. Good luck."

Konohamaru watched her leave, then sighed. "I'll see her smile again." He vowed quietly. "She'll be back with Shikamaru if I have anything to do with it. And this time, their child will survive."

"Time travel is not that simple." Naruto warned. "Every choice you make will ripple outwards. Merely by being back there, you will change history. That is why I ordered you only to research personality profiles and an overview of the main events. Even if they happen, they'll happen differently."

Konohamaru nodded, then helped Naruto across the room, placing him at one of the two focal points of the seal array carved into the ground. Around the room, a dozen other shinobi, each too injured to fight but capable of still moulding chakra, nodded their readiness. Konohamaru looked round, his heart almost breaking as he realised that he and Naruto were the only two Konoha shinobi in the room.

"Are you ready, brother?"

Konohamaru nodded. "Yes, Boss, I'm ready."

"Then," Naruto said, closing his eyes and summoning first his own chakra, then the Kyuubi's, "Let us begin!"

The other ninja around the room closed their eyes and began glowing with released chakra, chakra which funnelled into the great seal and made it start to glow. As they did so, an explosion sounded and dust fell from the roof. Konohamaru gave Naruto a worried look.

"Prepare yourself, brother."

Konohamaru nodded and tried to calm himself. As he knelt down, distant clashes of metal echoed down the staircase.

"Release!"

The chakra surrounding Naruto intensified, a red tail appearing and stabbing into the engraved seal, then a second and a third. With each new tail, the seal fluctuated but the twelve anchoring it managed to hold it steady. Konohamaru watched, engraving the sacrifice he was seeing into his mind. Six tails were lashing, then seven, then eight and Naruto's body seemed to begin to dissipate as the ninth tail emerged, arcing over the seal, then plunging into it.

As the final tail connected, Temari's corpse fell down the stairs, then the light from the seal seemed to freeze, then erupt into a massive flare. Konohamaru saw the anchoring shinobi in his line of sight almost vaporise as the seal surged, then the entire room vanished into a vortex of light that surrounded him, picking him up and flowing through him. For a moment, he felt excruciating pain, then everything turned gold and he knew no more.

.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

.

Light.

Bright light and concerned voices.

Konohamaru inhaled deeply, then opened his eyes. For a few moments, his eyes refused to focus, then the moving shapes slowly resolved themselves into a heartbreakingly familiar figure.

His mother, Eri.

Konohamaru grinned. It had worked! He was back, everything could be fixed!

"You see, nothing wrong, dad. Probably just a nightmare. Now, I think it's time to change his nappy."

Konohamaru froze.

His nappy?

How far back had he gone?

Kami, this was going to be embarrasing!

.

Konohamaru lay in his bed, considering things as much as he could. He needed to somehow meet Naruto and change things enough that Naruto would learn more of what he really needed. From the long discussions he had had with Boss, he had learned that Naruto had suffered from poor chakra control because no-one had actually taught him the exercises he truly needed, the tree-walking and the water-walking. And even after he had learned the Kage Bunshin, it had been years before he had been informed of the learning portion of the jutsu, something that he had taken great pains to inform Konohamaru about when the younger boy had learned the technique.

There was no helping it. He needed to find Naruto and get him help.

But how? And who?

Ebisu was the obvious choice, but it had been several years after they had first encountered each other that the black-clad Jonin (if he was one yet) had finally admitted that his early appraisal of Naruto had been wrong. Hatake Kakashi was out, he may have been a great ANBU and fighter, but his teaching skills were not appropriate to the circumstances. In addition, he was chronically late, something that Konohamaru did not want Naruto to pick up.

Maito Gai… Konohamaru shuddered at the thought of Naruto in green spandex. He had seen it once, as the result of a bet, and it had just been… wrong. Just… wrong.

Uncle Asuma was currently in the Daimyo's court, so he was out.

That left Yuuhi Kurenai, who probably wasn't a Jonin yet. Team 8 had been her first team, so she was still a chunin.

Konohamaru sighed. This was going to be even harder than he had thought.

But he would see it through. He had given his word, and he never went back on his word.

It was his _nindo_ , his ninja way, as taught to him by Naruto.

.

Konohamaru scampered down the hallway on all fours, mentally cursing his underdeveloped body. As soon as he could, he was going to learn to run properly again, dammit! And for more than a half-dozen steps at a time!

His thoughts came to a sudden halt as he heard a familiar name.

"…so why didn't you tell me the orphanage had thrown you out?"

Orphanage? Naruto! Boss!

Konohamaru scrambled through the door as fast as he could and paused, looking at the familiar blond-haired figure. He looked just like the picture of him and jiji, the picture taken on the day that Naruto had been placed into the fourth orphanage, about a year before he enrolled in the academy.

Well, if he had anything to do with it, _that_ would change.

Before Jiji could get up from his armchair, Konohamaru stumbled across to Naruto and grabbed onto his legs, pulling himself upright and looking up at him. After a pause that seemed to last an eternity, Naruto reached down and pulled him up onto the sofa. Unwilling to lose momentum, Konohamaru promptly dived onto his future Hokage and embraced him as tightly as he could.

The room went silent for a moment, then Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well, it would seem that my grandson has taken quite a liking to you, Naruto."

"Nii-san!"

A shocked silence echoed through the room, then Hiruzen coughed to hide his chuckle. "Well, this is… unexpected. Naruto, what have you done to my grandson?"

"I… I haven't done anything!" Naruto protested and Konohamaru grinned without relaxing his grip.

"Konohamaru!"

"It's alright, Eri." Hiruzen laughed. "I think he just made a new friend."

Konohamaru's grin widened. Now he could see Naruto more and… oh hell. How could he train his boss without it looking suspicious?

This was going to be so troublesome.

 _Troublesome_? Had he _really_ just used the word troublesome?

Maybe he'd spent too much time around Shikamaru before he had been sent back.

Well, he had an opportunity to get to know Boss again, and he damned-well wasn't going to waste it.

.

Konohamaru curled up in Naruto's lap, smiling. He'd managed to get Naruto to spend the whole day with him, admittedly by refusing to let go and by using the _puppy dog eyes no jutsu_ whenever Eri or Yahiko had said something about seperating them, and his parents had given in.

Naruto was moving in!

Yahiko had already found out that the orphanages hadn't bothered to teach Naruto to read and had in fact tried to sabotage his early learning, and the scholar in him was _beyond_ furious. When he had thought no-one was paying attention, Yahiko had nipped out and returned with a load of books to help teach Naruto what he needed to know. Of course, he had claimed they were meant for Konohamaru as he grew older, but that until then Naruto was allowed to borrow them as needed.

Jiji had managed not to laugh, but the twinkle in his eyes had been obvious.

Eri herself had been unconvinced until Konohamaru had _accidently_ spilled some food onto Naruto, making him take of his t-shirt so that it could be wiped clean. The sight of Naruto's scrawny, underfed body with its obvious ribs had appealed to all the motherly instincts that Eri possessed, and her stance had done a complete turnaround from "are you _sure_ he isn't dangerous?" to "no-one does that to a child while _I'm_ around!"

A gentle pair of hands picked Konohamaru up and he looked into his mother's face as she smiled at him.

"Come on, Ko." She said quietly. "Time for bed, Naruto'll still be here in the morning for you. I promise."

Konohamaru smiled and hugged her as she carried him out of the room. As they left, his smile widened as he watched his dad gently pick up Naruto, making sure not to wake him, and move towards the guest bedrooms.

Sometimes, it seemed that Kami smiled on him.

He would take all the help he could get.

Naruto woke up in confusion.

He was lying on something soft. Not just a normal mattress like he normally got, one with lumps and sharp springs poking through as well as suspicious smells, but a soft, padded one which felt like he was floating on a cloud.

Several blankets kept him warm. Again, they were smooth and soft, not stained, holed and ragged like he was used to.

And no-one was shouting at him, or hitting him.

"Nii-san!"

A weight descended on Naruto's stomach and then a small pair of arms wrapped around his neck.

"Glrk?"

"Mornin' nii-san!"

Naruto blinked and looked down at the face grinning at him. He recognised that face, it was… Kono… Konohamaru? Yep, that was it. Looking round, he felt his confusion deepen, then what happened the previous day flooded back.

He owed Konohamaru, the little kid had somehow made Jiji take him in rather than move him to another Kami-damned orphanage to be ignored and abandoned.

"Okay, Ko." Naruto said, inadvertently solidifying his position as Konohamaru's number-one precious person, "I'm getting up. But you'll need to get off me first."

After a moment, Konohamaru released his grip and slid back down to the floor. Naruto got out of his bed and walked over to where a pile of clothing had been left. Picking up the topmost item, he donned the kimono and held out his hand for Konohamaru to take.

"Maybe you can show me where we get food, I'm hungry."

Konohamaru grabbed Naruto's hand, grinning widely.

Things were going well.

.

"Father, we need to talk."

Hiruzen looked up at his son, one eyebrow raised.

"It's Naruto… Eri and I have been talking, we've seen how Konohamaru acts around him over the last few weeks and vice versa… we'd like to adopt Naruto if we can."

Hiruzen sighed. "I considered that myself, but… there are reasons that he cannot be adopted. Political reasons. Having him living in my house is going to cause real problems by itself when it is revealed to the council."

Yahiko frowned. "Is it because he's the son of Kushina and Minato?"

"How did you know that!?"

Yahiko smirked slightly at his father's reaction. "I was friends to both of them. Naruto has her chin and personality, as well as her clan name. In looks, though, he looks just like a young Minato if you ignore the whiskers. Anyone who knew Minato would see it. And what's with the rumours of him being a demon?"

Hiruzen sagged back into his chair.

"What do you know about Jinchuuriki?"

Yahiko looked thoughtful. "He holds the Kyuubi, like Mito did?"

Hiruzen nodded, reminded again that Yahiko was not the head of the archives just because of his family connections. "Yes. And Kushina."

"I always suspected that, given when she arrived in Konoha." Yahiko nodded. "So, Naruto's the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I see."

For several moments, both men sat in silence, then Yahiko snorted.

"What?"

"Konohamaru needs someone to keep him out of mischief, and Naruto needs some _serious_ remedial education and training. I think we should… _employ_ … Naruto. We have that small guest-house at the bottom of the garden that we never got round to fixing up or tearing down. Take a few pictures of it now, use a genin team to repair it and Naruto gets a place to live, even if he's going to spend most of his time with us. A growing boy needs some room and occasional privacy, after all. It's not like the Namikaze mansion is habitable, after all."

Hiruzen nodded. The house had been stepped on by the Kyuubi on the day of Naruto's birth. While the vault was still intact, it was bloodseal-locked and only Hiruzen and a few select others even knew of that it still existed.

When Naruto reached Chunin, he'd take him there to let him reclaim his heritage.

"Why the pictures?"

"For the council." Yahiko explained. "Show them the pictures of the barely-livable building and they'll think nothing of letting Naruto stay there. And since you are Hokage, you can choose teams who don't have any connection to the Council to do some fixing up, thus the council won't know that we're helping Naruto rather than abandoning him like they want us to."

Hiruzen nodded. His son was making perfect sense.

"That… could work." Hiruzen mused. "At least it keeps him out of the orphanages and the council's hands. And if we're showing them the photos… we don't need to tell them _where_ the building actually is."

Yahiko smirked.

.

Konohamaru was _exhausted_.

Admittedly, most of the day had once again gone well.

So well, in fact, that he was starting to get nervous about what was lying in wait in the future.

In the morning, Naruto and Yahiko had taken him to the daycare center where Moegi and Udon were, before they had gone off to buy some things that Naruto needed for his new house. Moegi had welcomed him with a hug, like always, but Udon… Udon had looked at him curiously and mentioned that he seemed different.

Fortunately, Konohamaru had been able to divert him with the explanation that he'd got a new big brother who was helping to look after him.

Damn, Udon was incredibly observant.

After a Ramen lunch at Ichiraku's. Yahiko had introduced them to the newly-promoted Tobesku Jonin Ebisu, then had proceeded to demonstrate that even though he had chosen not to become a nnja, he still had the skills needed. Ebisu had been very apologetic about sneering at Naruto… after finally regaining consciousness and giving Eri (and her frying pan) a very wary look.

Yahiku had then started Naruto's chakra-exercise training himself, muttering about finding another person to help who _wasn't_ an idiot. Konohamaru had joined in on some of the more physical-oriented exercises. His chakra wasn't yet at the level that would allow him to start using it, but learning the exercises in advance had seemed like a good idea.

And besides, by joining in, he could _encourage_ Naruto to push himself further.


	3. Get Back Here Konohamaru

"Young man, you get back here _right_ now!"

Konohamaru grinned as he ran away from Naruto, laughing hysterically . Naruto chased after him, a wide grin marring what would have been a perfectly-executed command to return to him. As he ran, most of his attention was apparently on escaping, but he was also concentrating on recalling all that Naruto had said in the past about his history.

Unlike the timeline that had led to his return, Naruto hadn't joined the Academy two years early. Instead, he was intending to join with those his own age and this time, he had been properly taught.

From Yahiko, Naruto had learned the art of writing, his calligraphy practised until it was perfect. His writing and mathematical skills were easily those of someone half again his age, if not older, while his memory skills were just as good. His knowledge of history, geography and several other subjects was incredible due to Yahiko's benevolent (albeit somewhat intense) tutelage.

From Eri, Naruto had learned the value of nutrition and how not eating right would stunt his growth. While he was still a keen (read intense ) Ramen eater, it was no longer the only food he would eat. Under Eri's stern yet caring eye, Naruto had learned how to make and prepare a wide variety of meals.

And best of all, he was still a prankster, a vey unpredictable one.

Konohamaru had almost laughed himself silly when he had overheard one of the ANBU reporting to Jiji that Naruto had managed to evade almost a dozen chunin and a jonin for an hour after dropping a paint-balloon on Danzo. Since then, he had managed to guide Naruto to the tree-climbing exercise by making a comment about seeing a ninja standing on a wall, and Naruto's curiosity had led him to asking Yahiko about it, thus setting him on the path to learning the tree-climbing exercise, and from that the branch-leaping skills.

He was starting to learn water-walking as well albeit slower than tree walking .

As a result, it only took half the normal amount of time to get anywhere now that Naruto could carry Konohamaru across the rooftops of Konoha. And Naruto had promised to teach Konohamaru when he finally unlocked his own chakra.

The fact that Konohamaru already knew how was something that he was going to keep to himself.

Now it was time for Konohamaru to set in motion another thread of his rebuilt future. If he had anything to do with it, a certain someone wouldn't wait until she was dying before confessing her love to Naruto, and this time, the blond (no-longer-quite-a-total) idiot actually _knew_ what love was.

And there was his… wait, what was going on?

Konohamaru screeched to a halt and felt Naruto stop just behind him, his gaze fixed on a young dark-haired girl being cornered by a trio of older boys.

"Naruto-nii…?"

"I see them, Ko-kun." Naruto snarled. "Bullies. I really _hate_ bullies. Stay here."

Konohamaru blinked, then smiled almost ferally as Naruto sprinted past him, accelerating with a determined expression on his face. As he approached the boys, he leapt into the air and landed on the back of the largest one, ricocheting off while the boy was catapulted into the bushes. As he took down the second boy with a spinning backfist that knocked him down, but which left him open, the third boy noted his arrival and acted.

Konohamaru winced as the third boy kicked out, catching Naruto in the stomach.

" _Eight trigrams, sixteen palms!_ "

The girl unleashed a furious barrage of chakra-enhanced palm-strikes that knocked the third boy down even as Konohamaru ran over.

"Nii-san!"

"I'm… okay, Ko-kun." Naruto gasped as he tried to stand up. The lavender-eyed girl gently took the arm that Konohamaru hadn't grabbed and together, they guided Naruto to a nearby bench so that he could sit down and recover.

"Thanks." Naruto wheezed. "Are you alright…?"

The girl blushed and looked down as Naruto trailed off, his expression quizzical.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She whispered. "Thank-you for saving me."

"Uzumaki Naruto, and this is my little brother Sarutobi Konohamaru, but he prefers to be called Ko."

Konohamaru nodded in confirmation.

"Sarutobi…?"

"Don't call him _Honourable Grandson_ or anything like that, he hates it." Naruto grinned as Konohamaru squirmed onto the bench between them and grinned up at Hinata, who smiled back. "I think he likes you. Okay, I think I'm good now."

Konohamaru nodded and dropped back onto the ground, then lightly tagged Hinata.

"It!"

Hinata blinked as Naruto started to laugh.

"I think that's an invitation to play. Come on, let's get him!"

Hinata's eyes widened, then she started to laugh with joy as Naruto towed her after the fleeing, laughing boy.

.

"Hinata, it is time for your lessons. Come."

"H-hai, T-tou-san."

Konohamaru stared up at the strict form of Hiashi, who had appeared almost out of nowhere. Glancing at Hinata, then back at Hiashi, he decided to shatter the tension and tagged Hiashi.

"You're it!"

Hiashi blinked as Hinata and Naruto managed to fight down their laughter.

"…I'm what?"

"Ko-kun…" Hinata said, fighting to not laugh at her father's perplexed expression. "I'm afraid my father does _not_ play games like that."

Hiashi blinked again.

"Hinata, why does this boy look familiar?"

"H… he is Sarutobi Konohamaru." Hinata explained. "I… I've been helping t… to look after him."

"Hinata's nice." Konohamaru interjected. "She's my friend."

Hiashi blinked again.

"Hinata… you've befriended the Hokage's grandson?"

"Y… yes, Tou-san."

"I… see." Hiashi mused slowly. "Well, I approve. Maybe next time, you should bring Hanabi along with you as well. And you are?"

Naruto bowed formally.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, currently the ward of Sarutobi Yahiko and Sarutobi Eri."

Konohamaru grinned. Time to make another change.

"Nii-san is really cool. He's going to teach me to be a great ninja!"

Hiashi blinked. "I… see. How much have you learned?"

"I can tree-walk and branch-leap already and am working on water-walking." Naruto replied, noting the look of awe that Hinata was giving him. "Tou-san… I mean Yahiko-san told me that I have so much chakra that the leaf exercise wouldn't do me any good except as a fine-control exercise when I get older, so I skipped that for now."

"Nii-san carries me across the roofs!" Konohamaru interjected and Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"You are indeed advanced for your age." Hiashi admitted.

While that was going on Hiashi was silently asking himself why the blond haired boy looked so familiar.

"I need to be advanced with Ko-kun." Naruto grinned, giving both Ko and Hinata a quick wink. "He's got almost as much energy as me. Fortunately, Hinata-sama offered to help look after him today. I don't think I would have survived without her help."

"I'm not that bad." Konohamaru pretend-sulked, sticking out his lower lip in a pout, and Hinata tried to hide her giggles. Hiashi's eyebrows lifted slightly higher.

"I… see. Well, I wish you both a good day. Hinata, come."

Hinata quickly bowed to Konohamaru and Naruto before scurrying after her father.

.

"That boy is Uzumaki Naruto. He does not have a very good reputation with the council."

"H… he…"

Hiashi cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"But what I saw today changed my judgement Hinata"

"Tou-san…?"

I saw that he has been entrusted with the wellbeing of the grandson of the Hokage, a task he seems to perform with great diligence."

"I saw that in his eyes. He was willing to kill for the Third Hokage's Gradson safety."

Hinata stared up at her father, trying to work out what he was getting at.

"Did he do anything… dishonourable Hinata ?"

Hinata blinked in confusion. What was her father talking about?

"What do you mean tou-san?"

"I see." Hiashi stated, confusing her even more ."That is reassuring. I had my doubts about the villag, council's stance, their claim that he is a no-good individual, a menace and a threat to the village."

Hinata nodded, then frowned slightly as a though hit her.

"Konohamaru-kun said something earlier… that Naruto-san looked like the Yondaime Hokage."

Hiashi halted dead in his tracks, a look of surprise passing across his features.

"The Yondaime… eyes… hair… could it be…?"

"I'm an idiot" Hiashi whispered

"Tou-san?"

Hiashi shook his head. "I will need to check a few things, but if what I suspect is true… Hinata, I approve of your friendship with Naruto. In fact, I would advise you to spend more of your free time with him."

Hinata stared in shock at her father.

"And speak to _no-one_ what Konohamaru mentioned." Hiashi added. "I will not see the son of my friend killed by an enemy of his father. Now, it is time for your lessons and I need to see the Hokage about something."

.

"Good evening, Hiashi-sama. What brings you here?"

Hiashi closed the door behind him and looked round, Byakugan active, before nodding.

"I assume the ANBU here can keep quiet about what is probably an SS-class secret."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, then made a brief motion.

"They are gone."

"Except this one." Hiashi stated, throwing a kunai into the corner. A blank-masked figure faded into view, the kunai buried in his leg and Hiashi stepped over.

"You are within range of my divination. _Eight trigrams, sixty-four palms!_ "

The barrage of Jyuken strikes sent the figure into the wall and it collapsed bonelessly. Hiruzen stared.

"You may need to send this one to Ibiki." Hiashi said coldly smirking. "Now, I need to talk about your grandson's… older brother."

"What happened, and how expensive is it?" Hiruzen sighed and Hiashi smirked slightly.

"No, not a prank this time. He is Minato's son, is he not?"

"How did you know that?" Hiruzen gasped, lunging to his feet and Hiashi smirked in triumph.

"I only _suspected_ it until now. So, Minato chose his own son to seal the Kyuubi into. How are his lessons going?"

"Very well." Hiruzen said slowly, sitting back down. "He is going to enroll in the academy soon."

"As is my daughter." Hiashi noted. "Have the civilians changed the graduating syllabus?"

"Test, _henge_ , _kawarimi_ and _bunshin_." Hiruzen confirmed. "Why?"

"Naruto has a _lot_ of chakra, I could _feel_ it when I encountered him." Hiashi said. "If he is anything like Uzumaki Kushina… _is_ she his mother?"

Hiruzen nodded and Hiashi resumed his comment.

"If he is anything like Kushina, his chakra levels mean that he will be unable to perform the normal _bunshin_ due to the fact that he will need greater than med-nin levels of control, thus letting the council halt his advancement. Might I suggest instead that he learns the _Kage Bunshin_ like she did? And soon. Maybe _before_ he actually starts the academy."

Hiruzen frowned. "Why are _you_ so concerned about him?"

"His parents were my friends." Hiashi said with a slight smile. "And the civilian council has recently annoyed me greatly. I would see Naruto become the rookie of the year even if only to savour the expressions on their faces. And Hinata seems more… relaxed and less shy when she is around him. If he can help her improve, I will have less problems with the clan council."

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "I think I follow. You are suggesting that they spend more time together?"

"I am indeed." Hiashi said. "Although, outside this office, I never said that."

"Then what did you say?" Hiruzen asked wryly.

"Simple." Came the response. "In order to foster closer relations between the Hyuuga clan and the Sarutobi clan, I wish to introduce Hanabi to Konohamaru to see if they can become friends. Naturally, Hinata will go along to oversee their meeting since she is very protective of her little sister. And if Naruto is there… well, that is just a co-incidence."

"It would be good for Konohamaru to have a friend his own age who isn't over-awed by who he is related to." Hiruzen mused. "This seems like a very good plan to me."

"I hoped that you would see it that way." Hiashi said, a faint smile barely visible on his lips.

.

Konohamaru blinked in surprise as he opened the door.

The girl staring at him was… unexpected.

He knew who she was, of course. Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. A girl who would become the second genius of the Hyuuga clan and the wife of his best friend Udon. A strong-willed girl who respected intelligence and willpower and who had been one of his favourite sparring partners since she refused to hold back against him like so many others did.

And he hadn't met her in the future-that-now-was-not until he had started going to the Academy.

What was going on here?

"Hello, Ko-kun."

"Hinata-san!" Konohamaru grinned, looking up at Hinata with a wide smile. "Naruto's helping Jiji with.. bucasy?"

Hinata blinked several times as she thought about what he had just said, then realisation dawned. "Bureaucracy?"

"That's it." Konohamaru nodded. "Long word. Jiji _hates_ bua… bera… barac… what you said. But they'll be back soon. Come in. Mum! Hinata-san's here!"

A few seconds passed, then Eri emerged from the kitchen. "Hinata-chan, come in! And this must be your sister, Hanabi. Father told me about you, welcome to the Sarutobi mansion."

"Thank you." Hanabi said quietly, then she turned round quizzically as Hiruzen and Naruto seemed to appear out of thin air behind them, laughing.

"…can't believe I _never_ thought of doing that." Hiruzen chortled. "I always wondered how Minato managed to get the dratted paperwork done so fast."

"It's a really cool jutsu." Naruto agreed. "It'll be really useful."

"And you can study more." Hiruzen shot back, his grin widening as Naruto dramatically flinched.

"Study? STUDY? NOOOOOooooooooo! It's a _fate worse than death_!"

Eri managed not to laugh at Naruto's over-the-top dramatics, but Konohamaru wasn't nearly as restrained and his laughter echoed through the house.

"Gomen, but what are you talking about?" Hinata asked in confusion and Naruto grinned.

"Jiji taught me a really cool jutsu since I have too much chakra for a normal _Bunshin_. It's called the _Kage Bunshin_ , watch!"

Naruto formed a handseal that Konohamaru knew by heart and an instant later, there were five Naruto's in the room and another dozen outside. Hinata's eyes widened momentarily in shock, then her eyes glazed over and she collapsed, a trail of blood leaking from her nose.

"Hina-chan!"

In a rush, the massed Naruto's surged forwards, several of them gently picking Hinata up and carrying her carefully into the living room while others dashed off, returning with sheets, a pillow and a glass of water. Konohamaru peeped into the living room just in time to see three of the Naruto's fussing as they tucked the sheet up around Hinata while another gently slid the pillow under her head.

Konohamaru nodded in response to Hanabi's gasp of realisation. "Yep, now I've got _loads_ of nii-sans!"

"They're solid!"

"…what happened?"

"You fainted." Eri smiled at the confused girl who was propping herself up on the settee, the blanket that had been covering her puddling on the floor. "I'm not surprised, one Naruto is a handful, a dozen of them? I was quite amazed, myself."

"Hanabi?!" Hinata gasped, jolting upright on the settee.

"Playing with Konohamaru." Eri said reassuringly. "Well, studying,anyway. Yahiko is giving them pointers in calligraphy. Naruto's also doing some studying, he's got a dozen of his clones reading various books and scrolls, we're going to start him on sealing now that his calligraphy's good enough."

"…it wasn't a dream." Hinata whispered, blushing furiously and Eri's smile widened.

"No, it was real. I think he'll be passing the genin test when it's time to graduate. So, before he comes charging in here en masse _again_ to make sure you're fine, what do you think about him?"

Hinata's blush seemed to turn incandescent and Eri only just managed to not laugh. Reaching out, she placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Not quite eight, yet you've got quite a crush on him, haven't you?"

Hinata, face concealed in the collar of her jacket, nodded slightly.

"I think he quite likes you as well." Eri said. "When you fainted, he was really worried. Why did you faint, anyway?"

"All… all those Naruto's…" Hinata whispered, cheeks flaming. Eri nodded understandingly.

"I can see how it could be… overwhelming. Try to calm down, I'll tell him that you're alright."

.


	4. Academy

**Hey guys Lord Mocha here.. I'm sorry for not updating for a while but school caught up and I had to revise for exams.**

 **On the other hand I'm on holiday so I'll try to update more.**

 **On to the story**

Academy

.

"Hinata-sama!" Naruto chirped as Hinata left the Hyuuga compound. "First day of the academy today! Come on!"

Hinata blushed, but the visits she had paid to the Sarutobi mansion for the previous few months had seen her learn to be around Naruto without fainting.

"Naruto-san… why are…"

Naruto shrugged as he took Hinata's hand, quirking an eyebrow as she inadvertently _eep_ 'd.

"Well, I checked with your dad and he mentioned that that grumpy cousin of yours would be escorting you, and he's just _so_ depressing with all that _fate_ stuff of his."

Hinata didn't know whether to blush or pale since she _knew_ that Neji was barely five paces behind her and had undoubtably overheard what Naruto had said.

"It is fated that you will be escorted to the Academy today." Naruto said in a perfect impersonation of Neji and Hinata frantically fought down her urge to laugh even as Neji growled in annoyance from behind them. Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced backwards.

"Uh-oh, looks like he was closer than I thought… hold on!"

Hinata gasped as Naruto swung her onto his back and accelerated rapidly before leaping in a prodigious chakra-enhanced leap that many Jonin would have been happy to have been able to perform. Konoha seemed to blur past them as Naruto sprinted across the rooftops, leaping over alleys and occasionally bouncing off tree-branches before landing in a perfect three-point crouch by the gates of the Academy. For a long moment, neither of them moved, then Naruto spoke.

"Ummm, Hinata, are you alright?"

Hinata blushed furiously as she realised that she was still holding tightly onto Naruto. Unwrapping her legs from his waist and releasing her grip on his shoulders, she dropped to the ground as Naruto stood up.

"Sorry about that." Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I tend to do that a lot with Ko-kun whenever we get into troub… _ahem_ , I mean, when we need to go somewhere, so I just kind of… ummmm… sorry?"

"I… It's alright, Naruto-kun." Hinata half-whispered as a heavily-breathing Neji touched down nearby. "You're really fast."

"Meh, not really." Naruto shrugged. "I can only avoid the ANBU and other Jonin for a couple of hours. Less if Inu-san and Maito Gai join in. Inu uses dogs to keep track of me, while Gai is…"

Naruto shuddered and Hinata looked at him quizzically.

"Just… if you hear anyone shouting about _flames of youth_ , run the other way. Trust me on that."

"H… hai, Naruto-kun."

"You… you… Hinata… sama… run… carry…" Neji panted, then he paused and took several deep breaths to gather himself.

"It is undignified for one of Hinata-sama's station to be… _carried_ like a common backpack." He half-snarled and Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah… well, I haven't quite got the hang of Shunshin yet."

Neji blinked at the apparent non-sequitor which was just enough time for Naruto to deploy a dozen Kage Bunshin, half of whom promptly _henged_ to look like Hinata. A moment later, they all scattered with the Naruto's towing the Hinata's behind them, leaving Neji stood in confusion. A moment later, he realised what had just happened.

" _NARUTO!_ "

.

"I can't believe you did that to him." Hinata half-scolded as Naruto led her into the classroom. From behind the teacher's desk, a chunin with a scar across the bridge of his nose looked up. "He was only trying to do his duty."

"No, he was only being _trying_." Naruto grinned as he guided Hinata to a pair of seats. Pausing long enough to ensure that she was seated, he flopped into the other chair.

"Oh, Naruto." Hinata sighed in humerous resignation. "Whatever am I going to do with you."

Naruto grinned wickedly and leaned across to whisper into her ear. The chunin watched as Hinata's eyes widened and her face turned red, then her eyes rolled up and she fainted into Naruto's waiting arms, a small trickle of blood leaking from her nose and a wide smile on her face. Naruto smiled gently down at her and carefully shifted her so that she was resting against him, his arm supporting her as her head rested on his shoulder.

"What did you _do_ to her?" The chunin half-laughed and Naruto gave a sheepish grin.

"Well, I heard Eri-kaasan say the same thing to Yahiko-tousan once and I was close enough to hear his reply, so I just used it on Hinata-chan. I didn't expect her to faint, though."

The chunin shook his head and looked back at his paperwork. "So, she is obviously Hyuuga Hinata and you are… let's see, blond… blond… no, you're _not_ Yamanaka Ino… aha! Uzumaki Naruto."

"Adopted big brother and part time bodyguard of Sarutobi Konohamaru." Naruto grinned. "Also the future Hokage! That's me!"

The chunin nodded. "I'm Umino Iruka and I have to ask, how did you know which classroom you were assigned to? All the others are still outside waiting for me to collect them."

Naruto shrugged as innocently as possible, which only caused Iruka to give him a gimlet stare.

"Oh… ehehehe… alright, ya got me. Jiji let me see some of the files yesterday while I was helping him with his paperwork."

"Jiji?"

"Yeah." Naruto grinned. "He's holding the Hat until I can take it. Ever since I told him that he can use _Kage Bunshin_ to do the work, he's been training me to take over."

"You know about _Kage Bunshin_?" Iruka asked in a tone of surprise and Naruto nodded as he felt Hinata begin to wake.

"Yeah, I've got _way_ too much chakra to ever be able to do a normal _Bunshin_ , so I use the _Kage Bunshin_ to practice my chakra control. I've got about two dozen doing tree and water walking, another fifty reading texts that Yahiko-tousan suggested and a dozen looking after Konohamaru-kun and giving Eri-kaasan a hand with the chores… Iruka-sensei, is something wrong?"

Iruka stared at him, wide eyed, then he glanced at the now-recovered Hinata, who nodded in confirmation of what Naruto had just said.

"No, it's just… most kids have trouble learning jutsu before they're ten or so since they need to learn to control their Chakra properly first. For you to have learned _Kage Bunshin_ , a Jonin-level technique…"

Iruka broke off and shook his head in amazement. "I think that you've got a good chance of being the Rookie of the year."

Naruto grinned. "And with Hinata-chan being so awesome, she'll be Kunoichi of the year and we'll end up on the same team!"

"I… I'd like that." Hinata smiled, then she turned red again as Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Uzumaki and Hyuuga!" He declaimed dramatically, "We'll get ' _Flee on sight'_ ratings in the Bingo Book, just like the Yondaime did."

Iruka grinned at his entheusiasm.

.

Konohamaru blinked as an ANBU appeared out of nowhere. Before he could do more than inhale in shock, the ANBU grabbed him and he staggered as the whirling disorientation of a _Shunshin_ engulfed him. Trying not to lose his breakfast, he closed his eyes and concentrated on calming his insides. Once he managed to persuade his stomach that emptying itself was not the best idea, he re-opened his eyes and found himself in the Hokage's office, with his grandfather glaring at him.

Oh shit.

A slight movement to one side caused him to look round and his heart almost stopped at the sight of Morino Ibiki looming in one corner while Yamanaka Inoichi leaned against the other corner, both of them watching him with cold eyes.

Double shit.

Konohamaru sighed and sat himself in the seat in front of the desk, raising his eyes to meet his grandfather. There was no sign now of the genial old man who often treated Konohamaru and Naruto to ramen, this was the gaze of the Professor, piercing and analysing.

Time to change the rules. Thank Kami that Rokudaime Naruto had briefed him on several of Konoha's secrets before he had been sent back.

"Code alpha-seven-senju, message in a bottle." Konohamaru stated and Inoichi inhaled sharply. Hiruzen merely raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Which Hokage told you?"

"The true Rokudaime, Namikaze Naruto." Ko answered as bravely as he could. "Have Inoichi do a mind dive for confirmation, I still remember the ritual used to send me back, and the reason for it."

A slight move to his left alerted Ko to Inoichi moving closer, but Hiruzen raised a hand.

"You said… _Namikaze_ Naruto?"

"Sure." Ko shrugged. "Boss' dad was the Yondaime, after all. Minato even sealed a _Kage Bunshin_ of himself into the _Shiki Fuin_ to reset it if Naruto ever released eight tails. Kushina left her chakra in the seal to help restrain Kurama and help Naruto when he eventually decides to take the Kyuubi's power for himself. It really helps with his Sage skills, once he gets the Key and he studies under the Toads at Mount Myoboku, that is."

Hiruzen had frozen during the recitation, then he slowly relaxed.

"You two can go, this meeting never happened."

Ko didn't drop his gaze until the door closed behind him, then he slumped back in his seat.

"How did I slip up? Did I push too hard to get him trained?"

"You only slipped with the small details." Hiruzen said, rising from his chair and turning to look out of the window. "However, there were enough small details to let me realise that you were more advanced than you pretended. I had several theories but… message in a bottle protocol. How bad was it?"

"Bad." Ko said as he joined his grandather. "The Five Villages joined in an alliance against the Akatsuki, but it wasn't enough. Their Zetsu army and the use of Edo Tensai to bring back our greatest heroes and use them against us… then Onoki betrayed us and switched sides… at the end, there were barely enough of us to buy enough time for Boss to send me back."

"What were his orders?" Hiruzen asked after a long silence.

"To teach him." Ko said quietly. "To guide him into becoming stronger. Jiji, I know the _Rasengan_ and the _Hiraishin_."

Hiruzen started in shock and stared at his temporally-displaced grandson. "The _Hiraishin_?!"

Ko nodded. "Yeah. Boss and I worked on it, we found a way to modify the seals to create a new version, one that he and I could both use, as well as several others. That's why I'm happy that Boss worked so hard on his calligraphy, it'll _really_ help him with doing the tags."

For several moments, both Sarutobi's remained silent, then Konohamaru spoke again.

"Mizuki was a traitor in the last timeline. He tried to convince Boss that he didn't _hold_ the Kyuubi but that he _was_ the Kyuubi. You _need_ to tell Boss before Mizuki has a chance."

Hiruzen nodded slowly. "How badly did it affect him last time?"

"Bad." Ko answered softly. "He told me that he seriously considered fleeing the village forever. Only the fact that someone that he respected was in danger kept him here. In a way, it was Iruka who saved him."

Hiruzen sighed. "Anything else?"

"The Uchiha Massacre will happen soon, everyone except Itachi and Sasuke will die. It was meant to be just the ninja planning the coup, but someone, we think it was Uchiha Madara, interfered and killed everyone else. Unless you find another way to to solve the problem, and _fast_ , we are going to lose the Sharingan."

"But you said Itachi and Sasuke…" Hiruzen started, only for Ko to interrupt.

"Itachi takes the blame and becomes a Nunkenin, joining Akatsuki. Sasuke blames Itachi and goes all emo avenger, betraying Konoha for a chance at vengeance. When he discovers your old team-mates and Danzo signed the extermination order, he goes nuts and tries to destroy Konoha. You dying at the Chunin exams really didn't help."

Hiruzen walked over to his desk and rummaged in a drawer, pulling out a blank scroll and writing brush.

"Tell me everything you can."

.

"Alright class, settle down." The scarred Chunin snapped and the students turned their attention to the front of the classroom. "My name is Umino Iruka, but you will refer to me as Sensei. I am your primary tutor for the next four years."

"My name is Mizuki and I'm the classroom assistant." Smiled the silver-haired chunin as he stood behind the second, slightly smaller desk.

"As I call your name, please stand and give a slight introduction for your classmates." Iruka continued. "I'll show you how it's done. My name is Umino Iruka, I enjoy teaching, I dislike those who waste the opportunities offered to them and my hopes for the future are to guide you into becoming the best ninja you can be. Now, Aburame Shino."

A coat-wearing dark-haired boy stood up near the back and adjusted his shades slightly. "Aburame Shino, I like bugs, dislike those who kill bugs and hope to become worthy of leading my clan."

As the introductions continued, Naruto took the opportunity to look at Hinata, checking that she wasn't going to faint again. When her name was called, it almost came as a surprise to him as Hinata rose, blushing slightly.

"I am honoured to meet you all, my name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like flower pressing and Naruto-kun… I dislike those who hate for no reason and I hope… I hope to become… a good kunoichi."

Blushing for no reason that Naruto could determine, Hinata sat down again.

"You'll become a _great_ kunoichi, believe it!" Naruto whispered to her and Hinata's blush almost glowed.

"Th… thank you… N… Naruto-kun…"

Naruto impulsively hugged her and Hinata gently _eep_ 'd, then she returned his one-armed hug before sitting upright again, her entire face flushed. Naruto smiled, then turned his attention back to the class just in time to see a black-haired boy stand up.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, I like training and my otouto Itachi, I dislike fangirls and want to become the best Shinobi that I can be."

Several of the girls sighed as Sasuke sat down, then Iruka read out the Naruto's name. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly as the training that Yahiko gave him let him read both teachers body language and expressions. Iruka seemed to associate him with a past tragedy, but was trying to remain professional about it whereas Mizuki simply hated him. Making several mental notes, he stood up as everyone turned to look at him.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are Jiji, Yahiko-sama, Eri-san, Ko-kun and Hinata-chan." Beside him, Hinata barely stifled an _'eep'_. "I dislike those who hate others for the wrong reasons and my dream is to one day take the Old Man's hat and let him retire while I protect the village."

As Naruto sat down, Mizuki gave Iruka a confused look before asking the obvious question.

"The old man?"

"N… Naruto-kun means the H… Hokage." Hinata said quietly, but everyone heard her. Naruto hid a grin as everyone stared at him in shock.

"He… calls the Hokage… the _old man_?" Sakura managed to choke out and Hinata nodded. "Wow. Talk about chutzpa."

For a moment, everyone continued staring at Naruto, then Iruka coughed. "Yamanaka Ino."

A blond girl stood up. "My name is Yamanaka Ino, I like growing flowers, gossip and shopping, I dislike those who make fun of my looks and my dream is to become a true kunoichi."

"An excellent goal." Iruka smiled as Ino sat down, sending a smirk at Sakura. "Here at the Academy, you will learn most of what you need to learn in order to become true ninja, worthy of serving Konoha…these skills are mostly ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijustsu among other things"

.

"Hey, Ko-kun! Heya Jiji, early finish?"

"Hi boss!" "Hello, Naru-kun."

Naruto almost grunted as Konohamaru slammed into him, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa there, what happened?"

"Just missed you." Konohamaru replied, his voice muffled as Hiruzen walked over.

"To celebrate your first day at the Academy, I sent one of my ANBU to get some Ichiraku Ramen…"

Hiruzen _'oof'_ ed as Naruto promptly glomped him, earning a squeak of protest from Konohamaru. Naruto blushed as he stepped back, letting the younger boy gasp for air.

"Sorry, Ko-kun, I… kinda lost track for a moment."

Konohamaru mock-glared at him. "You just heard the word Ramen, that's all it takes to do that to you."

"You wound me!" Naruto mourned. " _Ramen_ indeed. It's _Ichiraku's_ Ramen I worship."

Konohamaru managed not to giggle, but it was quite an effort. " whatever Boss." Konohamaru said. " Lets just go home "

" Aww is little Konohamaru tired" Naruto cooed. " Shut up" said Konohamaru irritated.

" Children." The Sandaime said warningly.


	5. Author's sincere apology

Hi guys Lord Mocha here, ok recently I have had people commenting that I have plagiarized this story off TheBeardedOne. I don't know why I forgot to put this in but TheBeardedOne let me adopt this story from him. You can go to his page TheBeardedOne and on the page somewhere it states that I have adopted his story Boss Training. So for the people that were claiming that I plagiarized I am sorry it is partly my fault for not stating this in the first chapter.

But on a good note the next chapter should be out around Valentines Day


	6. Exam Time

Authors note: Hey guys sorry for not updating for almost a year. I've been a bit busy as you can see. This one is a bit short and there was something new I tried so my apologies in advance if it was bad.

Exam Time

Three Years Later,

Naruto yawned as he got up from his bed. You couldn't blame him as Konomaharu had made him stay up all night to read him stories about Jiji when he was younger.

After a while he turned around to look at the alarm clock on his table and screamed.

The time read 8:30

He was late for his Genin Exam.

"Shit Shit Shit! I'm late!" screamed Naruto as he ran down the hallway pulling up his pants.

Naruto ran through the streets dodging old people, venders and civilians as he desperately tried to reach the academy before the exams started.

"I'm here Iruka-sensei" panted Naruto as he slide into the classroom just in time as the clock turned 8:45.

" Cutting it a bit close there don't you think Naruto?" questioned Iruka as he waited for Naruto to sit down.

"Nah I had plenty of time Iruka-sensei."

"Sit down Dobe" grunted Sasuke as he waited impatiently for the test to begin.

" Don't tell me what to do Duck Butt!" screamed Naruto as his temper flared at the insult.

Iruka sighed at the bickering of the two best friends who were always the best of the class. Hopefully they would be the best Genin as well.

"All right settle down class" Iruka said as he started handing out the exam papers.

Naruto sighed as he sat down besides the tree waiting for his friends to come out. The written part of the exam had just finished and he was glad. He was never really good at the theory of techniques and stuff…the only reason he was so good was because of Yahiko. He was better at the practical applications.

As Hinata sat down besides him with an audible thud Naruto looked up. "Hey Hinata ? " asked Naruto. "Hmm" was the reply he got as Hinata turned her head towards him. " What team do you think your gonna be on ? " he said. A shrug was the only answer he got as she started to stand up to head towards the sparring area.

"Alright class it it now time for the practical part of your exam." Said Iruka as they gathered around the sparring rings. " You will be fighting in a match against your fellow students. To decide who fights who we will be picking names out of a box."

As he grabbed two names out of the box everyone waited in anticipation. "Sakura and Shino please make your way into the ring". " SENSEI ! Why do I need to fight BUG BOY. I don't think I need to as I am the best kunoichi in our class and don't need to prove it" shouted/whined Sakura.

"Enough! If you don't want to fight him then you'll just fail. This means you'll have to take another year Sakura do you really want to do it ? " All he got was a stubborn nod from the pink haired girl.

Final match

Naruto vs Sasuke

"This is a sparring match. You are not allowed to use anything but taijutsu. Are you ready ? "

" Hnn "

" Lets do this thing dattebayo ! "

" Hajime " shouted Iruka as he jumped out of the ring

" Ready to lose..Duck Butt ? " said Naruto with a jeering tone.

" You wish Naruto. I'm not going to lose to a dobe like you." Said Sasuke back in retort.

As the last syllables were uttered Sasuke vanished and appeared in front of Naruto with a fist already extending towards his face. Naruto turned at the last second and replied with a kick to the solar plexus. As Sasuke grunted from the pain and stood back up Naruto was already on the move. He vanished in a burst of speed and appeared above Sasuke with a drop kick to the head. He caught the leg and threw Naruto to the ground . With a grunt of effort Naruto stood up from where he had landed and charged at Sasuke with a punch then a back kick to the stomach. Sasuke managed to dodge the punch but missed the kick coming his way. As it landed Sasuke was flung out of the ring with a grunt. As he hit the wall with an loud thud Naruto was at his side already apologising for what he had done.

" I believe that settles the last match. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki for successfully making his opponent cross the ring."

"Are you alright Sasuke" asked Iruka towards the downed boy.

" I'm fine" was the only reply he got from the raven haired boy

Time Skip

End of the day

As the two friends walked out of the academy they looked at the headbands in their hands. One had chosen a black clothed one and another had chosen blue.

" See you in two weeks Duck Butt"

"Hnn"

As Naruto walked down the street towards his home he thought to himself. " This is it my journey to becoming Hokage starts now.

Hi guys thanks for reading. Please review I do truly need advice on how to improve my writing.


End file.
